Outsider Information
by Ferowyn
Summary: Die Welt wird untergehen. Morgen. Bald. Irgendwann. Und sie wissen es.


Mein Beitrag zu Rudel-Weltuntergangschallenge

**Outsider-Information**

Es war dunkel, nur einige einzelne Straßenlaternen erhellten den Ligusterweg und der Mond war hinter den Wolken verschwunden. Dudley saß auf der niedrigen Mauer, die den Garten von Nummer 7 umzäunte. Sein starrer Blick fixierte das Haus gegenüber. Sein Zuhause.

Aufgrund der absolut unchristlichen Uhrzeit – es war drei Uhr nachts – brannte in keinem der Zimmer mehr ein Licht und man konnte die einzelnen Fenster nur undeutlich erkennen. Die Lampen standen alle auf seiner Seite der Straße und ihr Haus war genau in der Mitte, sodass es am stärksten im Schatten lag.

Früher hatte er das gehasst. Früher, als er noch klein und feige gewesen war. Als er sich bei Dunkelheit noch gefürchtete hatte, dass sein Cousin dann seine freakigen Hexereien durchführte.

Denn irgendwann musste er es ja tun, oder etwa nicht?

Wenn seine Eltern sagten, dass er es tat…

Ja, damals. Als er seinen Eltern noch geglaubt hatte.

Doch inzwischen war alles anders. Inzwischen konnte auch die ihm ehemals so verhasste Dunkelheit die Gitter vor einem der Fenster nicht mehr verbergen. Er wusste, selbst wenn er blind wäre könnte er sie noch sehen. Sie waren für immer in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Genauso wie der Schrank unter der Treppe und die Schlösser an der Tür.

Dudley Dursley hatte sich verändert. Aus dem kleinen, dicken Babywal war ein junger Mann mit einem gestählten Bodybuilder-Körper geworden. Ein erfolgreicher Ringer. Ein Mädchenschwarm, mit den langen, schmutzigblonden Haaren und Tattoos auf seinen Armen. Der feuerspeiende Drache auf seinem linken Oberarm gefiel der Damenwelt ebenso sehr wie der Schädel auf dem rechten.

Es gab jedoch auch einige Bilder, die keiner kannte.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, als er an die kleinen Zeichnungen auf seiner Hüfte dachte, immer versteckt von mindestens Unterwäsche oder Badehosen. Seit er sie machen lassen hatte, hatte ihn niemand mehr nackt gesehen. Nicht einmal seine Eltern. Und Freundin hatte er sowieso noch keine gehabt.

Ursprünglich waren die Tattoos eine Trotzreaktion gewesen. Damals, als er begonnen hatte, zu verstehen.

Zu oft wünschte er sich zurück – zurück in die Zeit, als er die Situation noch als gegeben hingenommen hatte. Als er noch nicht diese drückende, bohrende Schuld verspürt hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er schon früher etwas tun sollen. Aber woher hätte er es wissen können? Wie hätte er verstehen sollen, dass es falsch war? Eltern waren die Idole ihrer Kinder. Wenn seine Eltern gesagt hatten, dass die _Magie_, die sein Cousin wirkte, falsch war – dann war sie es auch gewesen. Voller Grimm erinnerte er sich daran, dass ihm das wahre Wesen Harrys nie verschwiegen worden war, dieser es jedoch erst an seinem elften Geburtstag heraus gefunden hatte.

Damals hatte er es noch lustig gefunden. Doch im Laufe der folgenden Jahre war ihm langsam klar geworden, dass es _krank _war, was seine Eltern da taten. Ein Freund aus der Schule hatte eine kleine Schwester, die ebenfalls über Magie gebot. Er hatte es durch Zufall herausgefunden und gesehen, wie das Mädchen behandelt wurde. Die Eltern liebten sie, so wie seine Großeltern Lily. Und doch musste ihr Bruder nie hinter ihr zurückstehen, wie seinem Mutter ihre Kindheit immer beschrieben hatte.

Waren seine Großeltern so schlechte Menschen gewesen?

Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht die Schuld seiner Großeltern gewesen war, sondern die seiner eigenen Mutter. Ihre brennende Eifersucht, obwohl ihre Eltern sich doch so sehr um sie bemüht hatten.

Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie im Unterricht eine Übersetzung einiger Epigramme des österreichischen Autors Franz Grillparzer gelesen und darüber diskutiert. Eines hatte sich regelrecht in sein Erinnerung gebrannt: „_Eifersucht ist eine Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, was Leiden schafft._"

Alles war von Petunia ausgegangen. Sie hatte Vernon gegen ihre magische Verwandtschaft aufgehetzt und in dem von Natur aus gewalttätigen Mann ein williges Opfer gefunden.

Dudley wusste nicht einmal, ob ihnen das bewusst war, doch ihm wurde übel bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater seine Wut sonst an jemand anderem abgelassen hätte.

Er wagte es nicht, gegen seine Eltern aufzubegehren. Er liebte sie wirklich, doch er fürchtete sich – wahrscheinlich völlig zu Unrecht – schrecklich davor, sich ihren Zorn zuzuziehen. Er hatte mit angesehen, wozu das führen konnte. Sie hatten sein Vertrauen verloren.

Er hatte beobachtet, wie sein Cousin jedes Jahr blasser und dünner aus seiner Schule zurückkehrte, und wie seine Familie nichts dagegen tat – ganz im Gegenteil. Wie sollte Harry bei all den emotionalen Misshandlungen, dem Essensentzug und den gelegentlichen Schlägen auch in der Lage sein, sich zu erholen?

Nach dessen dritten Schuljahr hatte Dudley schließlich begonnen, unauffällig Essen aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und sich nachts durch die mit neuen Schlössern und der Katzenklappe versehene Tür zu schleichen. So hatte er die Dunkelheit zu schätzen gelernt, hatte sie ihn doch vor seinen eigenen Eltern beschützt.

Anfangs war sein Cousin noch misstrauisch gewesen, doch bald hatte er begonnen, zu erzählen. Der Blonde war der Einzige, der jedes grausame Detail aus Harrys Leben kannte – aus dem an der Seite der Zauberer und dem an der Seite der Muggle. Er wusste mehr, als die besten Freunde des kleinen Schwarzhaarigen.

Schließlich – nach dessen fünften Schuljahr – hatte er die Prophezeiung gehört und verstanden. Dieser Voldemort würde alles zerstören. Er kam einem Weltuntergang gleich. Und nur Harry – nur sein kleiner, knochiger Cousin – konnte ihn aufhalten.

Dudley begann, seinen Freund – denn das waren sie: Freunde – körperlich zu trainieren. So gut das eben ging, nachts, eingesperrt in einem kleinen Zimmer und ohne einen Ton zu verursachen. Und für jeden Tiefschlag in Harrys Leben ließ er sich ein kleines Tattoo, meist nicht größer als einen Quadratzentimeter, in die Haut über dem Hüftknochen stechen. Da waren bereits ein schillernder Stein, eine Riesenschlange, ein Dementor, ein Pokal, ein Bogen mit einem Schleier und erschreckend viele Fäuste.

Nicht einmal Harry hatte die Bilder je gesehen, Dudley hatte die Vorlagen alle nach seinen Vorstellungen – oder gegebenenfalls Erinnerungen – selbst gezeichnet. Vernons Hände waren besonders gut geraten.

Sein Cousin kannte nur den Drachen und den Schädel, der eine Anspielung auf diesen Voldemort war. Als Harry sie gesehen hatte, war eines der seltenen Lächeln über sein Gesicht gegeistert.

Ja, der Grünäugige lächelte kaum noch. Die Last der Welt auf den Schultern zu tragen… er konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Er konnte sie ihm auch nicht abnehmen, so gerne er das tun würde. Aber er stützte Harry, wann immer das Gewicht drohte, ihn endgültig niederzudrücken.

Dudley hatte sich schnell mit Hedwig angefreundet. Sie kam immer in der Nacht, damit seine Zimmerkollegen im Internat nicht von diesem ungewöhnlichen Briefverkehr erfuhren. Die Eule war ein schlauer Vogel. Sie wartete immer, bis er alleine auf der Toilette war.

Er hatte seinem Cousin auch ein Handy geschenkt, für die Zeiten, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war. Und ihm eine Waffe besorgt. Nur eine kleine Pistole, die der andere gut verstecken konnte – für den Notfall. In den Ferien, als Harry den Ligusterweg bereits verlassen gehabt hatte und zu seinen Freunden gefahren war, hatte er sich in der Nacht heimlich mit ihm in der Nähe von Otter St Catchpole getroffen, um zu üben. Sein Cousin hatte weder nach der Herkunft der Waffe, noch nach der des Motorrads gefragt. Und nach seinem Führerschein erst recht nicht.

Natürlich wussten Vernon und Petunia nichts von Dudleys Sinneswandel. Nach außen hin benahm er sich wie immer. Und wenn er Harry beim Frühstück die Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmiss, die sie sich in der Nacht zuvor gemeinsam unter unterdrücktem Kichern ausgedacht hatten, dann war da immer ein Funkeln in den grünen Augen, das Dudley glücklich machte. Es ließ ihn wissen, dass er das Richtige tat.

Der Weltuntergang stand bevor. Er ahnte es.

Die Frage war nur, wie Harry die Zeit bis zur Machtübernahme dieses irren Schwarzmagiers verbrachte. Denn der junge Zauberer war zwar stark, doch er würde wohl kaum stark genug sein. Daher sah der Ringer es als seinen Job an, das einzige Familienmitglied, das er noch hatte, so gut wie möglich abzulenken. Ihn wenigstens gelegentlich dazu zu zwingen, zu leben.

Auf eine Art hatten seine Eltern vielleicht recht gehabt. Magie würde das Ende der Welt bedeuten. Aber es gab gute und böse Magie und es war nicht Harrys Schuld, war es nie gewesen. Eher im Gegenteil.

Deshalb war es richtig, was er machte.

Selbst im Angesicht der Apokalypse.

Peter weinte. Doch er weinte nicht aus Angst oder schlechtem Gewissen oder Selbstmitleid, sondern aus Trauer. Aus Trauer um das Gute in seinem Leben und die Menschen und die Welt.

Er hatte sich in den Kerkern von Malfoy Manor versteckt, in einer schimmligen Ecke, in die niemand kommen würde. Nicht der Dunkle Lord, nicht die verrücktesten Todesser, nicht einmal Nagini. Er wusste, hier hatte er seine Ruhe.

Peter war nicht blöd. Er war nicht grundlos ein Mitglied der Rumtreiber gewesen. Die anderen Schüler in Hogwarts mochten ihn als Anhängsel wahrgenommen haben, das die anderen drei Jungen nur aus Mitleid mitgenommen hatten. Weil er sonst keine Freunde hatte. Weil sie ihm selben Schlafsaal wohnten.

Doch Peter war mehr gewesen. Mehr als ein unerwünschter Fan. Mehr als ein Speichellecker der beliebtesten Jungs in Hogwarts. Er war ein den anderen ebenbürtiger Rumtreiber gewesen. Ein Scherzbold, ein Blitzkneisser, ein Streichespieler. Ein echter Freund. Doch es hatte nicht gereicht.

Er war auch ein Maskenträger.

Bereits in der Mugglegrundschule hatte er gelernt, nicht zu zeigen, was er wirklich konnte und wusste. Sich niemandem anzuvertrauen. Im Geheimen zu lauern und zu warten, bis seine Zeit gekommen war. O, und das hatte er getan. Er hatte ausgeharrt. Und seine Zeit war gekommen – Hogwarts war gekommen. Doch sie war auch wieder vergangen und er hatte sich erneut mit der wahren Welt konfrontiert gefunden. Mit einer Welt, die erfüllt war von misshandelnden Eltern und mitleidlosen Lehrern und ermordeten Freunden. Von Grausamkeit.

Er hatte nie etwas erzählt, nicht einmal Moony, Tatze und Krone. Nicht einmal seinen engsten Bezugspersonen war klar gewesen, wer wirklich hinter Peter Pettigrew steckte. Hinter Wurmschwanz.

Keine lebende Person wusste, dass Ronald Pettigrew ein Säufer war, der seine Wut gerne an seinem eigenen Sohn ausließ. Wenn er betrunken war, war er immer wütend. Und er war viel zu oft betrunken. Gewesen.

Keine lebende Person wusste, dass Addison Pettigrew die Nacht, in der sie vergessen hatte, den verdammten Verhütungstrank zu nehmen, bitter bereute. Dass sie das ihren Sohn möglichst oft spüren ließ. Sie konnte grausam sein, wenn sie wollte. Und sie wollte oft. Sie war eine Sadistin. Gewesen.

Keine lebende Person wusste, dass die Lehrerin, zu der Peter in seiner Verzweiflung gegangen war, ihn geschlagen hatte. Sie hatte ihn, trotz seiner Intelligenz und seines guten Benehmens, nie gemocht. Sie war schrecklich parteiisch und unfair. Gewesen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte diese drei Menschen – und noch etliche andere aus Peters Umfeld – ermorden lassen, um seinen Diener fester an sich zu binden. Welche Ironie, dass er ihn damit befreit hatte anstatt ihn zu fesseln, denn der Zauberer war erleichtert gewesen, als er von den Toden erfahren hatte. Trotz des schlechten Gewissens. Trotz der nagenden Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Trotz der Moralvorstellungen, die er – entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung – immer noch hatte. Denn der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Vergangenheit ausgelöscht, endgültig und unwiderruflich.

Und von dieser Vergangenheit hatte nichts mehr existiert, das ihm wertvoll gewesen wäre.

Denn die einzige Person, die er vermisste, war bereits lange tot. Janine Payne war in der Schule ein Jahr unter ihm gewesen. Auch sie hatte unter den langen Ärmeln ihrer im Sommer viel zu warmen Pullover blaue Flecken versteckt. Auch sie war zusammen gezuckt, wenn ein Erwachsener plötzlich die Hand gehoben hatte. Auch sie hatte bei lauten Stimmen einen Fluchtreflex entwickelt.

Sie hatten sich bald als verwandte Seelen erkannt und Freundschaft geschlossen, heimlich, ohne es jemanden wissen zu lassen. Beide hatten gelernt, geheim zu halten, was sie schätzten.

Und bald hatten sie gemeinsame Geheimnisse gehabt.

Sie hatten gemeinsam schlechte Noten geschrieben und sich am Nachmittag, nach der Schule, in ihrem Versteck richtig mit dem interessanten Stoff auseinander gesetzt. Sie hatten gemeinsam heimlich bei einem mitleidigen Blumenverkäufer gearbeitet, um sich ohne das Wissen ihrer Eltern Briefpapier en masse kaufen zu können. Sie hatten sich geschrieben und Geburtstagsgeschenke gebastelt. Sie hatten einander Namen gegeben, an denen sie einander immer erkennen sollten. Peter hatte Janine Schmetterling genannt. Weil sie so schön und zerbrechlich und freiheitsliebend wie ein Schmetterling war. Und sie hatte ihn Wurmschwanz gerufen – weil sie Ratten mochte, der Name jedoch so erniedrigend klang. Ratten waren Überlebenskünstler. So wie sie beide. Welche Ironie, dass seine Animagusform tatsächlich eine Ratte war.

Sie hatten einander alles anvertraut. Fast alles.

Peter hatte Janine nie von der Magie erzählt. Und Janine hatte ihm gegenüber nie die Messer erwähnt, mit denen ihre Mutter zu Hause herumspielte, wenn ihr Vater die Kontrolle verlor. Die Messer, von denen eines Tages eines in Janines Brust steckte und ein anderes die Halsschlagader der Mutter durchtrennt hatte.

Peter überlegte bis heute, ob es so nicht vielleicht besser gewesen war. Ob Janines Mum ihr einen Gefallen getan hatte, als sie sich selbst und ihrer Tochter das Leben genommen hatte. Dass er sie schrecklich vermisst hatte und immer noch vermisste, dass er sie bei sich haben wollte – das war purer Egoismus. Er hatte sich oft gewünscht, für immer seine Ruhe zu haben, doch den entscheidenden Schritt… den hatte er nie gewagt.

Nicht aus Feigheit. Er war in Gryffindor gewesen, in Merlins Namen!

Nein, er und Janine hatten es sich damals gegenseitig geschworen, niemals aus eigenem Antrieb diese Welt zu verlassen. Ein viel zu ernstes Versprechen für sechsjährige Kinder. Eines, das er nie zu brechen gedachte.

Oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sie heute wie eine Frau lieben würde, wäre sie noch am Leben. Kein Mädchen und kein Junge hatte je sein Herz höher schlagen lassen. Die anderen Rumtreiber hatten ihn liebevoll aufgezogen und verspottet – gemeint, er würde es nur nicht wagen, ihnen zu verraten, wer ihm gefiel. Doch – heimlich – war sein Herz immer erfüllt gewesen. Von seinem Schmetterling.

Tatsächlich hatte er nach Janines Tod seine Maske nie wieder abgenommen, sie sogar in der Gegenwart von Moony, Tatze und Krone getragen. Nicht, weil er ihnen nicht vertraut oder sie nicht als wahre Freunde gesehen hatte – denn das hatte er – sondern weil sie ein Teil von ihm geworden war. Janine hatte sein wahres Ich, seine Seele, mitgenommen. Wohin auch immer sie gegangen war.

Die Maske… sie war es wohl auch gewesen, die seine Freunde dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu misstrauen. Weil er anders gewesen war als sie. Nicht auf dieselbe Art wie Remus, der genau genommen nicht einmal mehr ein ganzer Mensch war. Er war älter gewesen. Geistig älter. Hatte mehr gesehen und so viel mehr ertragen müssen. Sirius hatte es nicht leicht gehabt, als Gryffindor in einem Haus voller Schwarzmagier. Und doch waren die Wunden, die Peter davon getragen hatte, so viel tiefer und schlechter verheilt als die Tatzes.

Leise schniefend dachte er an ein Zitat von Lucille S. Harper, das Janine einmal irgendwo gelesen hatte: „_Time is a great healer, but a poor beautician._"

Sogar damals hatten sie es schon verstanden.

Er zog die Beine an den Körper und schlag seine Arme darum, legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Sein Blick verharrte auf der gegenüberliegenden Kerkerwand, die er anstarrte, ohne etwas zu sehen.

Obwohl seine Freundschaft mit den Rumtreibern nicht so tief gewesen war wie die mit Janine hatte er sie geschätzt. Doch sie war zerbrochen. Wann war es geschehen? Was war schief gelaufen? Zu oft hatte er bereits darüber nachgedacht. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihn zu Unrecht verdächtigt hatten. Dass jeder jeden verdächtigt hatte. Er war nicht der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James gewesen. Sirius mochte es vorgeschlagen haben, doch er war bei dem Ritual nicht anwesend gewesen. Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass Peter abgelehnt hatte? Niemand von ihnen wusste, wer der echte Verräter gewesen war.

Doch Sirius hatte ihn gejagt und auf offener Straße angegriffen, scheinbar mit der Intention, ihn umzubringen.

Peter hatte im Reflex gehandelt. Nach all den Jahren Überlebenskampf zu Hause hatten aus Gewohnheit sein Unterbewusstsein und seine Magie die Kontrolle übernommen und er hatte erst bewusst wahrgenommen, welche Chance er da verpasst hatte, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war – in einem stinkenden Kanal sitzend, in seiner Rattenform, und heftig blutend.

Er hatte sich geheilt und war gegangen. Fort aus England. Warum bleiben, wenn selbst seine Freunde bereit waren, ihn zu töten – ohne Grund? Erst später hatte er erfahren, dass Lily und James gestorben waren. Ermordet. Wie Janine.

Dummerweise war er nach Albanien geflüchtet und dort dem Dunklen Lord über den Weg gelaufen.

Was hätte er tun sollen? Er hatte an diesem Zeitpunkt alles verloren gehabt. Und Voldemort… er bot Peter Gefühle. Schmerz, den er sich nicht selbst zufügen durfte, durch seine Treue zu seinem Schmetterling. Doch der Dunkle Lord würde die Welt aufmischen und den ersehnten Schmerz säen.

Peter war nicht dumm.

Von dem Moment an, in dem er dem Dunklen Lord bereitwillig seine Hand geopfert hatte, war klar gewesen, dass diese Welt aufhören würde zu existieren. Auf welchem Weg auch immer. Vielleicht würde sein Herr die Erde in ihren Grundfesten erschüttern. Vielleicht würde eine andere, noch stärkere Macht die Welt aus den Angeln reißen und den Dunklen Lord von seinem Thron stoßen.

Damals hatte es ihn nicht gekümmert. Damals hatte er die Welt geopfert.

Und nun weinte er um sie. Es war seine Schuld, doch er konnte keine Reue fühlen. Nur Mitleid, für all jene, die er mit sich in den Abgrund zog. So viele Unschuldige…

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er verstanden hatte, dass nicht jeder Erwachsene außer den Lehrern in Hogwarts schlecht war. Dass nicht jeder so war wie seine Eltern und die Lehrerin. Denn auch seine Freunde hatten ihn – sobald sie erwachsen gewesen waren – gejagt und verstoßen.

Nun wusste er es. Und nun war es zu spät. War er es gewesen, der alles ins Rollen gebracht hatte? Hatte er das Mikado-Stäbchen unten aus dem Stapel herausgezogen und alles ins Wanken gebracht? Oder hatte er eines von oben genommen? Nur eine kleine Zerstörung bewirkt?

Wie auch immer. Es war zu spät.

Die Tränen rannen über seine stoppeligen, unrasierten Wangen und tropften mit einem leisen, regelmäßigen Geräusch zu Boden. Er zählte jedes dieser _Plopps_ und fand für jedes ein Gesicht. Ein Mensch, der durch seine Schuld sterben würde. Als er keine bekannten Gesichter und Namen mehr hatte erfand er unbekannte. Es gab so viele, die untergehen würden, ohne dass er sie je gesehen hatte.

Er weinte so lange, bis er keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte. Doch erst, als auch all die Unbekannten aus seinem Geist verschwunden waren, konnte er sich zusammenreißen. All seine wahren Emotionen hinter einer Maske verbergen, die selbst der Dunkle Lord nicht durchschauen konnte. Wurmschwanz wieder tief in sich zu verschließen und zu dem Peter Pettigrew werden, den alle kannten.

Vielleicht war es die Magie in ihm, die ihm diese Sicherheit gab, denn er wusste es. Ob durch seine Schuld oder nicht – die Welt würde untergehen. Morgen. Bald. Irgendwann.

Müde legte Sibyll den Kopf an die Wand in ihrer Wohnung, gegen die sie gerade beinahe zusammen gesackt war. So konnte das nicht weitergehen... Die Prophezeiungen nahmen sie immer mehr und mehr in Anspruch, zermürbten sie. Sie fühlte, wie das unwillkommene Wissen ihr regelrecht das Leben entzog. Sie war dünn geworden, das Gesicht eingefallen, mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen. Und doch fiel es niemandem auf. Niemand sah hinter die Fassade. Niemand sah die Last, die sie tragen musste.

Ja, sie war eine echte Seherin. Die letzte wahre Seherin, um genau zu sein. Ja, sie hatte mehr als zwei richtige Vorhersagen gemacht. Ja, sie konnte sich daran erinnern, was sie sah. Und niemand wusste es.

Sie schnaubte bitter. Es wäre kein Wunder gewesen, wenn der Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte, wäre sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen anstatt in Durmstrang. Sie war eine Meisterin der Masken. Niemand kannte sie wirklich. Nicht einmal der Narr Albus Dumbledore.

Ihre Augen wollten zufallen, doch sie riss sie mit Gewalt wieder auf. Wenn sie dir Lider schloss kamen die Bilder. All ihre Kräfte sammelnd schob sie sich schließlich wieder in eine stehende Position und löste sie vor Schwäche und Kälte zitternd sich von der Wand. Sie griff nach dem Teekessel, der immer über dem Feuer hing, und goss das heiße Wasser in ihre Lieblingstasse, auf die getrockneten Blätter. Die noch kochende Flüssigkeit schwappte beinahe über, als sie die Tasse mit bebenden Händen auf dem Tisch abstellte, um den Tee ziehen zu lassen.

Sie trank ihren Darjeeling schwarz und stark und ohne Zucker. Jeder andere würde ihn ausspucken, doch sie brauchte das Koffein und den bitteren Geschmack, den sie noch von dem Zuhause ihrer Kindheit und Jugend kannte. Von damals, als sie noch Zuzanna Rudzinska geheißen und mit ihren Eltern und ihrem jüngeren Bruder in dem kleinen Häuschen in einem winzigen Zaubererdorf in Polen gewohnt hatte. Inzwischen war ihre Familie tot. Und sie versteckte sich unter dem absolut lächerlichen Namen Sibyll Trelawnie vor sich selbst und dem Schicksal.

Und vor genau diesen beiden würde sie niemals entfliehen können.

Abwesend trank sie einen großen Schluck, verbrannte sich die Zunge. Der scharfe Schmerz holte sie effektiv zurück in die Gegenwart und zu ihrem Problem. Ihren Prophezeiungen. Es waren nur kleine Ausschnitte, die sie sah, jedes Mal, wenn sie die Augen schloss… düstere Bilder, die von einer dunklen Zukunft zeugten. Kleine Einblicke in unmenschliche Torturen und grausame Schlachten gegen Wesen von einer anderen Welt. Sie hörte alles. Fühlte alles. Sah alles. Wenn dieser grauenvollen Szenarien Wirklichkeit wurden würde sie alles bereits einmal erlebt haben.

Doch genau dieses _wenn_ oder viel mehr _wann_ war der springende Punkt. Sie wusste nicht, wann ihre Wahrsagungen eintreten würden. Es konnte morgen sein, oder in hundert Jahren. Sie hatte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte; wusste nur, dass sie noch leben würde.

Es gab immer nur einen wahren Seher zur selben Zeit und er erfuhr nur Ereignisse in der Zukunft, die sich zu seinen Lebzeiten ereignen würden. Deshalb war sie die letzte wahre Seherin – denn das, was sie sah, war das Ende der Welt. Die Unterdrückung der Erdenmenschen und die Apokalypse standen bevor… die Frage war nur, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb.

Sie überlegte bereits seit die Visionen begonnen hatten, ob sie jemanden einweihen sollte. Allerdings – was würde es ändern? Es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen diese Außerirdischen, die kommen würden, zu wehren, die Menschen waren einfach zu schwach. Also war es wohl gnädiger, sie bis zu diesem Tag unwissend bleiben zu lassen. Aber hatten sie nicht das Recht, es zu erfahren?

Das war der Fluch der Seher – die Einsamkeit, die Last und die Verantwortung.

Die Last des Wissens war drückend und schwer zu tragen. Sie erinnerte sich an eine Aussage von einem deutschen Muggle-Philosophen mit Namen Peter Sloterdijk: „_Dem zum Wissen gekommenen wird rückwirkend klar, was er am Nichtwissen hatte._" Dem konnte sie nur zustimmen. Und doch würde sie für den Rest ihres Lebens zu Wissen kommen, das sie sich nach der Zeit vor jeder einzelnen Vision sehnen ließ.

Ihre Verantwortung war es dann, zu entscheiden, ob dieses Wissen ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte oder nicht. Sie war nicht zufällig von der Magie erwählt worden. Nicht jeder hätte die magische, psychische und physische Kraft, an ihrer Stelle noch aufrecht zu stehen. Trotz des Versteckspiels. Trotz der barbarischen Wahrsagungen. Trotz der grausamen Träume und der schlaflosen Nächte. Trotz der Bilder, die sie zu jeder wachen und schlafenden Sekunde quälten.

In dem Moment, in dem sie – gefesselt an der Wand im Keller ihres Hauses stehend – zum ersten Mal dieser magische Blitz durchzuckt und ihr Bilder über die unmenschliche Folterung ihrer Familie gesandt hatte, die sie nur Sekunden später wahr werden gesehen hatte, hatte sie verstanden. Verstanden, was es bedeutete, ein Orakel zu sein. Verstanden, dass es bedeutete, alleine zu sein.

Wie es ihr gelungen war ihren Häschern zu entkommen wusste sie bis heute nicht. Das war der einzige Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben gewesen, an dem sie tatsächlich in eine Art Trance gefallen war. Eine Trance, die ihr Leben gerettet hatte, doch nicht das ihrer Familie.

Und die Überlebensschuld hatte nie aufgehört, sie zu quälen. Immer war da diese beißende kleine Stimme, die fragte, womit sie es verdient hatte, zu leben, während ihre Familie sterben musste. Sie wusste, dass es nicht ihre Wahl gewesen war. Kein Glück. Sondern Schicksal. Sie fragte sich dann laut, womit sie es denn verdient hatte, so sehr zu leiden. Der Tod wäre gnädiger gewesen.

Doch sie verstand. Sie verstand, dass sie ein Teil des Ganzen war. Ein Werkzeug, auserwählt von der Magie und dem Schicksal selbst. Es lag an ihr, die Fäden zu zertrennen und neu zu spinnen. Und gleichzeitig war sie sich bewusst, dass das unmöglich war. Sie sah, was passieren _würde_, nicht was passieren _könnte_. Sie konnte den Ausgang nicht ändern, denn der Faden war bereits gesponnen, zu dick und zu stark, sodass sie ihn nicht durchtrennen könnte. Das große Bild war fertig gewebt, die Maschinen, die die Welt antrieben, in Gang gesetzt.

Nein, das Ende konnte sie nicht abwenden.

Es lag dagegen in ihrer Hand, kleine Flusen abzuzupfen und Farbtupfen hinzuzufügen, wo es ihr gefiel und möglich war: Sie konnte die Menschen informieren, was passieren würde. Ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, sich vorzubereiten, oder sie in seliger Unwissenheit so lange wie möglich unbeschwert sein lassen.

Letzteres war meist barmherziger.

Und sie war nicht selbstsüchtig genug, ihr Leid teilen zu wollen, denn es würde dadurch nicht weniger werden – nur einem weiteren Unschuldigen schwer auf der Seele lasten. Mit anderen Worten, sie war aufopferungsvoll. Das hatte das Schicksal sie gelehrt.

O, wie sie das Schicksal doch hasste!

Der nächste Schluck brannte in ihrer Kehle und ließ sie für kurze Zeit taub zurück. Der Kloß, der sich in den letzten Minuten dort festgesetzt hatte, war verschwunden, ersetzt durch ein wunderbares Nichtfühlen. Sie war schon abhängig von allen möglichen Schmerzmitteln und Drogen gewesen. Doch die Magie hatte sie jedes Mal von ihrer Sucht befreit.

Erleichtert über die kurze Auszeit ließ sie sich endlich in ihren Lieblingssessel sinken und verlor sich sofort wieder in den Erinnerungen, die der bittere Nachgeschmack des Tees mit sich brachte.

Sie dachte an die warmen, dunkelbraunen Augen ihres Vaters, an die sanften, rehbraunen ihrer Mutter und die funkelnden, braungrünen ihres kleinen Bruders. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie das Licht aus jedem einzelnen Augenpaar verschwunden war. Wie die Blicke leer wurden und gebrochen waren.

Es hatte auch sie beinahe zerbrochen. Doch sie hatte sich selbst nicht erlaubt, aufzugeben. Hatte weitergelebt, erst für Mama, Tata und Filip und später für das Schicksal. Denn es würde er ihr nicht erlauben, zu früh zu sterben.

Sie hatte das erkannt, also hatte sie sich zusammengenommen. Schritt für Schritt hatte sie sich diese falsche Identität aufgebaut. Sie war intelligent, in Durmstrang immer unter den Jahrgangsbesten gewesen, und sehr talentiert mit dem Zauberstab. Es fiel ihr also nicht schwer, sich in der Mugglewelt ein neues Leben zu schaffen. Wesentlich komplizierter war es dagegen, die passenden Referenzen aus der Zaubererwelt zu bekommen, doch sie war vorsichtig gewesen und hatte sich gelegentlich in Vergessenszaubern geübt.

Und schließlich war sie beinahe vollkommen zu Sibyll Trelawnie geworden. Die unbegabte Hexe, die sich wie ein Rieseninsekt kleidete und wie eine Irre benahm; das Schoßhündchen Direktor Dumbledores. Sie hielt sich an den Lehrplan, verzerrte ihn jedoch absichtlich ins Lächerliche. Sie zog sich in ihren Turm zurück, ließ sich nur gelegentlich mit einer Flasche Sherry sehen und sorgte dafür, dass die schweren, rauchigen Düfte immer die Luft in ihrem Klassenzimmer niederdrückten. Ein ständig über dem Feuer köchelnder Aufguss von einem seltenen, kaum bekannten Kraut aus der Mongolei verursachte diese Dämpfe, welche ihre Gabe während des Unterrichts zurückhielten.

Mit einigen großen Schlucken leerte sie die Tasse und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus. Sie war jedoch nicht in der Lage, die Kälte aus ihren dürren, fast schon knochig gewordenen Gliedern zu vertreiben.

Müde lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss schließlich doch die Augen, nur um von der Bilderflut beinahe erdrückt zu werden. Die Teetasse fiel zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend Scherben, als die letzte wahre Seherin die vier Reiter immer detailreicher wahrnahm.


End file.
